No Return
by Ififall
Summary: 100 word Challenge. Brett/Mason Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"I want My first kiss Liam" Mason said replacing his shirt with a T-shirt.

'Dude Relax. You had it at Sinema. Sure it wasn't perfect..." Liam shrugged.

"Perfect? Li, If it wasn't for a Certain Lacrosse player, I'd be a stung Party going corpse. I've got to try again" Mason told him.

He wouldn't take Liam this time. He could get better Wing-men.

Mason figured that Brett would be too freaked out to go back to Sinema again, so he didn't have to worry about embarrasing himself infront of any Were's.


	2. Working it out

Mason was glad that Brett was in his School Uniform right now. He could ask Talbot this question with a Straight face.

"Brett...do you work out?" Mason asked.

Brett laughed. This light hearted sunny laugh, that warmed Mason's chest like a hot water bottle. Brett held his hands out. Mason could see his Muscles tense under his shirt.

"Mason, have you ever seen a **Fat** Were?" He asked.

"With Satomi's Were-Weight Watcher Diet out in stores? No, I haven't" Mason teased.

"You know, I could actually imagine her doing that" Brett said with a grin.


	3. Keep you safe

He knew he'd find him in the Library. He pulled up a chair. It screeched. Brett swore.

"Mason can we talk?"

"Sure"

"You're getting confident, and more risky. It's about time that I discussed **protection** with you" Brett said.

Mason brought his chair closer. "Really? Brett, it's fine. Me and Corey, haven't even gone that far" Mason reassured him.

Brett bit his lip and looked at the ceiling.

"Supernatural shield Protection, Mason. I mean...tools we can use to keep you safe physically"

"Oh, sorry Brett, next time I'll keep it clean" Mason Whispered.


	4. New Spoiled Sport

"I could teach you Lacrosse. Colleges love sports. Well Good ones do" Brett said.

"It's okay. Corey's Teaching me Tennis"

"But Lacrosse is much more **Team focused**. You need that"

"Are you saying I'm not a Team player?" Mason asked.

Brett tapped his arm. This ploy to get Mason to spend time with him wasn't working. He pointed to the Devenford logo on his Jersey.

"If you made a "Team Hewitt" I'd sign up for that"

"No need Brett, you're already my MVP" Mason smiled.

Brett stared at him until his coach yelled impatiently.


	5. Liam

"How long have you been friends with him?" Brett asked.

"Forever" Mason said holding his Controller pad.

"Are you crushing on him?" Brett asked.

"Yuck! That would be like you **and Lori** dating" Mason said.

Brett didn't want to point out, That he and Lori were Blood related. Whereas Liam was unrelated and was in Mason's life daily. It was impossible to tell if Mason's feelings were more than just Brotherly love.

He could sense if Mason was lying or not, but what if Mason **was** lying and Brett couldn't feel it?

Paranoia was a bitch...


	6. A Sweet Talk

Another Night at Sinema, ALONE. no Romance on the Horizon. Hewitt needed tips. Now. He got strong vodkas to the table and gave them to Brett.

"Brett, help me out"

" **With?"** Brett asked.

"Sweet talk. What get's you hot?" Mason asked.

"You wanna get **me** hot?" Brett asked.

"I'm not that delusional. Lines that work on you will work on anyone"

Brett growled, scaring Mason a little before clearing his throat.

"Honesty's cool. It just cuts through all the bull-shit" Brett told him.

Mason nodded, catching Lucas' eye, he got up and left Brett Watching Him.


	7. As the Were Turns

On Mason's Bed, side by side. Never touching. Just talking. As friends.

 **Only Friends.**

"If you turned Alpha..." Mason asked.

"You mean if I desperately tried to become one?" Brett said.

"Would you turn someone?"

"No. Satomi's Pack is all I need" Brett told him

Mason nodded, shuffling away. Brett instinctively put a nervous arm around Mason's waist. Mason stopped moving.

" **Hypothetically** , if I were to turn anyone...They'd have to be loyal, selfless, and entice me, with their own annoying little Catch-phrase" Brett said.

"Wow, you'd actually turn a Human? Intense!" Mason shouted.


	8. Lacrosse

At first Lacrosse was just another "Positive project" to put on College applications. Then as soon as he saw Mason watching him train. Lacrosse just became a way to get Mason **excited**. Tense, Brett stayed cool, but it gave him a buzz to feel Mason's emotions all over the place.

The Weather was Luke-warm, Brett smelled the Beginnings of rain. But he said "Fuck it" and took his Jersey off anyway.

Mason wanted him. He could feel it in the air. He stared all the time.

If Brett won enough Lacrosse games, would Mason ask him out soon?


	9. Lori's Leagues

"Like Nike says...Just do it! Asking Guys out is soooo easy for you" Lori said, sharpening her claws on Brett's bed.,

"Mason Hewitt's not just **"any Guy"** Brett exclaimed.

"Why are you worried? You know you're out of his league. The whole pack **and** the Whole school says so" Lori said with a nod.

"Lori if you believe **that** you're notoriously shallow. That's not how we were raised" Brett said.

With that comment, Lori got up and left. Brett would make it up to her. But right now he was too enraged to apologize.


	10. Corey Compassion

Classy, dating a Guy whose Boyfriend you kissed. Real Classy.

* * *

 **But** Lucas had made most of the moves. And tried to kill him at **the same time**. Mason told himself to give himself a break. Between Lucas and Theo and Death, and Cheating Death. Mason liked Corey. A lot. He'd do everything he could for Liam's pack. Corey knew that.

When Mason looked into Corey's hazel eyes, he could forget about Powers and Pack Pain, and Were politics. Mason willed for this to work. Heck, he'd make this relationship work **by himself**.

Corey could just relax...


	11. Through the Fire

The Sweater came off.

"This is what life is like living in Beacon hills. **I've gotta go** "

"You can't I need you" Mason said.

 _Smooth..._

Corey Bryant looked in disgust at his body. If Corey mentioned burns, Mason would just pretend they weren't there. In Mason's head, **they didn't exist**. To give him more confidence, Mason ran his hand over his chest.

"It doesn't hurt, I'm just healing really slowly" His Boyfriend told him.

"You're healing. I can't even see burns anymore"

" **Really,** can you kiss the burns better?" Corey asked.


	12. Look after Us

"I can't be Theo"

Mason said, to himself, than to Corey. He wanted Corey's trust. But he felt like he owed Theo. And Theo would never let him forget it.

"Break free...Please"

"Break away from Theo? **Are you Crazy**?" Corey said.

He got wide eyed and Mason could feel him Shiver. He tried to comfort him, but Corey moved away.

"You're so conditioned to Believe Scott, you're a sheep" Corey told him.

"Because Scott's proved himself Time and time again" Mason said.

"So did Theo. I'm only here because of him" Corey said.


	13. Abyss Bliss

All he could feel was the pain. Scorching vile pain, then the feeling of Mason's hand against his side.

Did Mason think he was dying?

Christ, **was he dying**?

Brett took deep Breaths. **Focus**. Just focus on Mason's face. Focus on Mason's biting his lip, or the way Mason is staring,...

He's staring at you like he cares...

Brett's Hurt and embarrassed because he's sweating so much. His Body's having a bad reaction...

He felt Mason **stroking** his hand. He wants to stay with him, but against the stone wall, Brett passes out.


	14. Fate

He still dreams about it. Locking eyes with the kid across the room. He wants him. wants luckily he wants him back. They meet. He can tell he's nervous **. That's good**. It means that he's in control.

His Name's Mason. He's awkward. Lucas finds it cute, as Mason talks to him about movies Lucas is helping Mason make his way to the back of the club.

Lucas can feel the nerves of Mason building a cyclone around him. He leans in towards Mason, the kid is desperate and needy...it's such a turn on...


	15. A Big Ask

"Let's go"

"I can't I've gotta help Brett out"

"Do you **like me**?" Corey asked.

Mason nodded.

"Well then go out with me"

It sounded so simple. Corey had a habit of doing that. Whether it was defending Theo to the Heavens, or trying to get Mason into bed. Corey just made everything sound easy. Like he could just click his fingers and **every Pack** , also all **their problems** would just fall into place.

"I've gotta return these Projectors. They're from Brett's Alpha" Mason said.

"Satomi right? Can I meet her sometime?" Corey asked.


	16. Single

Lucas hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since. Mason's laugh. The Voice. That Million dollar smile. How could he have been **single** that night? He should have called the kid sooner. But everytime he picked up his Samsung. He had flashbacks of Brett Talbot, throwing him across the room like a sack of potatoes.

Thank God he'd been able to **sting** the Bastard.

Corey had **dumped** him when he'd found out all the trouble he'd caused. They were still friends. But Lucas was now officially single...

It was time that Mason knew it.


	17. Shy liar

Brett and Lori were out at the Beach. A Dog friendly one obviously. Mason had Texted him about projectors. Brett told him where he was. He took his T-shirt off and rubbed sun cream on. A few Daring Girls asked well **, begged** to rub it on him, but he kindly refused them. He quickly dozed off...

" **Brett**.. your projectors. I...I broke one"

He heard Mason's voice and instantly shook himself awake and looked for his T-shirt. **Embarrassed**. He slipped it on, grabbing the projector in question.

"Why does the Broken one Stink of Corey?" Brett asked.


	18. Trackers

"Old Fashioned computer" Brett said looking at the Grey Bulky computer Mason was sitting at.

"The Older the Better" Mason said typing.

Brett blinked Quickly trying to lessen the redness in his cheeks.

Mason had been trying to look at Bill Macy's medical records.

Brett crouched over Mason, trying not to smell him, but for a Were that was almost impossible.

"Looks like a normal Birth certificate" Mason said.

"Wait" Brett said. "There's a Shadow over each letter of the "Father" section"

"So this means ..." Mason asked.

"That I've gotta keep an eye on you" "Brett murmured.


	19. Stiles

"Danny, friend of ours. I don't think he liked me"

"How can anyone not like you"

"I mean in a Gay way. Mason, you know since your Gay...do I make your heart Flutter?"

Mason paused. "This is weird coming from a Macho straight Guy like you"

"I know right! But would you date me?" Stiles asked.

Mason laughed at the question.

"Any Guy would be lucky to have you" Mason said nudging him.

"Thanks, I knew it!" Stiles said hugging Mason tightly. Stiles raised his hand and gently grazed Mason's cheek.

"What was that about?" Corey asked.


	20. Hale

He wasn't looking for Mason. But he did.

It was wrong. Spying on someone that barely knew you.

All Derek could sense, was **confusion** and Naviety from this kid. Going to the back of unknown Club with a Dude you've just met.

Smart...

It was dangerous _anywhere._ Nevermind Beacon hills.

They were making out. Something inside Derek groaned, because he was sure that Mason's date was just eager to...

The arms. Crap. That kid was Supernatural. He rushed over to Mason grabbing the other Guy and throwing him to other side of the room.

"RUN!" Derek yelled.


	21. Bark, Throw Repeat

Mason saw, A New Guy, a blossoming romance.

Brett saw every potential Boyfriend as **a threat.**

Mason thought he'd go to Sinema again. The Dream Guy was out there. He'd take risks to find him.

He saw a Guy staring. Moments later, Mason was alone with him. His eyes met his. This tall stranger was stroking his face...

That is until his Were-Bodyguard ruined it. Throwing the stranger meters away, he grabbed Mason's arm, directing him out of the club.

"You're making this a Habit now?" Mason asked.

"Not all Habits are negative" Brett smirked.


	22. Chaos

That's how he found him, **Unconscious**...slumped in the road. Muscles Twitching and bleeding. Mason clutched the car door handle. Until Brett with Lightining Speed grasped his arm.

"That's a were, you're not going near that" Brett told him.

"He's hurt"

"He's holding up Traffic. I'll deal with it" Brett said.

He got out of the car and walked over to the stranger, twisting and turning on his side.

"Hey, you're blocking my Lexus, and if your Hobo were blood touches my Wheels..."

"Brett, stop being an ass and help me" Mason said.


	23. Model Mystique

Mason his Manager called.

"Congrats! You're signed to Blaze Agency!,The Boss Stacy was so impressed with you that she wants to take you on a tour"

 **"I bet!** You coming?" Brett asked.

"I can't but dress sharp" Mason advised.

Brett dressed casually and went over to Blaze with music Blaring. He slammed his car door and greeted Stacy with a rough handshake.

"Brett Talbot. It's an honor to meet you" Brett said.

She melted like butter. Stacy asked him out within Two Hours.

"I don't date. I'm practically Married to my Manager" Brett said.


	24. Why Lie?

They were working in fast silence until he said: "When did you know that you were Bi?" Mason asked.

"That's random" Brett mused. "I just knew"

Mason nodded moving onto his Maths Home-work that was due in Tomorrow.

"When did **you..."** Brett began to ask.

"Ask Liam. He knows everything about me" He said.

The Answer pissed Brett off. That wasn't fair. Brett growled, but kept the verbal action low.

"Spoilsport" Brett shrugged. Trying to sound careless about the Question, but deep down he really wanted to know, and he definitely wasn't asking Liam any Questions.


	25. Ask him Anything

It was time for the talk. He didn't want to lead Innocent Mason Hewitt astray, but then again, so what if he did?

Sitting out by the Lacrosse field watching Dunbar miss goals. He had Hewitt all to himself Thankfully. He had to let him know that he was here for him.

"Liam's never gonna **understand.** If you have any LGBT Questions, just come to me"

Mason shrugged, "Liam can give me advice. The type of Guy I want is the long term type. Liam's the same way, with Girls. We've got it covered" Mason said.


	26. Like you Care

"Hmmm" Brett said scrunching up the paper and throwing it from a distance into the bin.

"What was that?" His sister asked.

"A Request about that desperate LGBT play that's doing auditions" Brett said.

It was international "Coming out" week across the world. He'd already seen the Devenford videos of kids coming out of the closet. He was never going to be one of them.

He wasn't airing his personal life in public Or joining that lame play.

"Mason's auditioning...so **I've** heard"

"Like I care" Brett said.

But Lori could tell that he did.


	27. closeted

Mason shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

"My parent's don't know"

Not the most romantic thing to hear at a cinema. But Brett had to remind himself that this wasn't' a date.

"How could they **not**?" Brett asked. He just assumed Mason was out to everyone.

"Well at home I talk about hot Girls all the time"

"Really!" Brett shouted getting shushed, by annoyed viewers.

"Yes...any advice?"

"Take them to a Lacrosse game and talk about me" Brett smirked. "Your preferences will be obvious"

Mason's hand went into the tub, and he threw popcorn at him.


	28. Just No

"Lucas is back at Beacon Hills. Human, like fully. He seems normal in class" Mason said.

Liam smirked. "No Mase"

"What?" Mason asked.

"I can feel it, you know? There is no way you're looking at him, **like that**. Or talking to him. No way"

"Thanks Dad. But if he's human..."

"No...still no" Liam stood his ground. Mason knew that he'd be arguing with him all day. But if Lucas was human and single. Then why not? Everyone deserved second chances. Liam understood that more than anyone.

As Lucas walked past both of them, he grinned.


	29. Threesome

"Brett, I need you to make Corey, feel like a Man" Mason asked.

Brett laughed. "I'm not kissing **that** "

He shrugged his shoulders as he felt the anger bubbling inside Mason. He didn't think that he and Corey were serious. At least Brett hoped they weren't.

"Corey's with me, you can't have him"

"Thank God" Brett murmured.

" **Anyway**...in Lacrosse, I want you to let him score a goal" Mason said.

"No"

"Please Brett!"

"No way"

"Just one goal to help him out. Do this one thing, and I'll love you **forever**..." Mason whined.


	30. Pizza

After one of the worst Dates **ever,** Brett slammed his Bedroom door and called Pizza hut.

"Yeah...one large Meat feast please. And Bring me the **Hottest** Delivery person you've got"

"Girl or Guy?" He was asked.

"Surprise me" Brett said.

Thirty minutes later, he got a Meat Feast with not enough peppers. He squinted before taking the Delivery person's helmet off.

" **Hey**!...All the hot Guys are chefs. They don't Deliver" The Guy said.

Brett nodded taking him in. He was Black, and slim, with a smile that made him Dizzy.

"You're cute. Same Difference"


	31. Why Judge Me?

Lucas wanted him. Mason could feel it. He asked Brett for advice.

Brett laughed his ideas away all week.

One night at Brett's place, Mason said: "You can laugh at me all you want. But you don't know what it's like to want someone and they have **no idea** how you feel"

Brett stopped laughing. He leaned forward staring Mason with an intensity that he hadn't seen before.

"Right Mason, because I'm this shit-for-brains Blonde Air-head Jock that always gets what I want? Don't assume that you know me" Brett challenged.


	32. No first date

The First Date. That first kiss.

Brett had been through this a hundred times.

Why was he nervous?

"Relax" his little sister said, spraying his hair. Brett checked his watch.

"I can't relax" He said. He drove to the house and knocked on the door. Mason opened it. He looked cute, as usual, but he was dressed in casual clothes.

" _I can't_ " Mason said as soon as he saw him.

Brett gripped the door in worry. "What do you mean?"

"I should have called you. The date's cancelled" Mason said, shutting the door on a surprised Brett.


	33. The Hell you are

"How did we end up in Hell seriously? We're **supposed** to be in purgatory" Mason said.

"Mistakes happen, a wrong turn right, getting chucked into a portal by a banshee" Brett murmured.

"We'll escape...but I've gotta stop off at the club **shackles**. On a rare occasion, I got cheated on. It's time to show people, I've moved on" Brett said.

Mason frowned. "You're really gonna show me off in hell?"

"Despite the bad reputation that hell has, shackles is a friendly warm crowd" Brett told him.

"Yeah... **Fire and Brimstone** warm" Mason warned.


	34. Rejection

Mason and Corey had finally broken up. He leaned in for the kiss.

He got pushed away.

"I don't want you to kiss me, because you feel sorry for me. I'd rather just have your friendship" Mason said.

"I don't feel sorry for you. It's just...why you didn't dump him sooner. That's not pity" Brett corrected.

Sensing embarrassment. He hugged him briefly.

"So I now know it's not pity. Can I have one kiss please?" Mason asked.

"You can have that, along with **any** other physical demands" Brett said with a wink.


	35. In Denial

He knew it was **pathetic**. Sitting on the sofa with Brett's huge Green Jersey drapped all over him. But it smelt of him. Mason needed that.

Around one O' clock in the morning, Brett actually got home.

In a hurry Mason hid the Jersey under his shirt.

"Hey you" Brett smiled.

"Oh...Hi, I think I'm coming down with a cold so...I'll take the couch"

"I...don't get sick" Brett said.

"Let's not take chances. I'll cook you Breakfast tomorrow" Mason said.

When Brett had gone, Mason stuffed the Jersey under the couch.


	36. Youtubers

"Welcome to The Jock VS Nerd Show.

First we're going to talk about _coming out_. Then Brett is going to pick our topic for Next week" Mason said.

Brett couldn't say much. He'd started dating, well using this Guy. He'd brought him over. Satomi accepted it.

"My _Mother,_ had known for a while" Brett said. His Alpha could practically read his mind. It turned out that Mason had a pretty easy coming out story too.

"Brett, next weeks Topic?" Mason asked.

 **"Secret crushes** " Brett replied, hopefully you've got a good one" He said to Mason.


	37. Reaper

"If you grab their bare wrist, you instantly kill them"

" **Woah"**

"Yes, the Next Guy that needs to die is a Mason Hewitt" Tom says.

He goes hunting around at Sinema. Sees Mason all on his own. He had to start a conversation with him right now. He follows him out, and calls out his name.

He turns and smiles. It's the best smile that Brett's seen in... **ever.**

"I'm Brett"

"Mason" Mason says holding out his hands.

He has a task to finish, but Brett can kill him after one cup of coffee...and a Croissant.


	38. Meditation

"Breathe Brett Breathe!" Mason said.

He's thumping his chest and doing CPR, like he saw Melissa do with Scott. This has to work. It worked on TV.

"Brett!" Mason shouts, before opening Brett's mouth and frantically pressing his lips against the Were's.

Over a minute later Brett opens his eyes.

"Brett! Thank God my CPR worked!"

"Mason it actually **didn't**. I was just lying on the floor. Meditating quietly. Just hanging out. You're so cute when you get hysterical" Brett teased.

Mason jumped up from the floor sighing "Where's Wolfsbane, when you need it?"


	39. The Cure

Mason furiously turned through page after page. He's been on Were-wolf sites for hours. The tenacious researcher can now say he's at a dead end.

Brett approaches him, leaning over his shoulder, a little too close to his flustered cheeks.

"Brett I'm sorry...there isn't a cure for what you've got"

Brett laughed. "Mason I was born Were. There's no known cure for that"

Mason sighed dramatically.

"Brett I wasn't talking about your Lycanthropy. I'm talking about your **Hotness**. You're gonna be Sexy forever, how do you feel?" Mason asked.


	40. Parents

"Satomi's an awesome Mom"

"Yes...but she's not My Mother Per se" Brett said.

"Do you remember your parents?" Mason asked timidly.

Brett got up taking out a Black file. He passed Mason a picture of a well Built dark haired guy with furious Blue eyes.

"Wow he's intense. What about your Mom?"

Brett shrugged. "That's why I feel bad for my Sister. There's nothing. Lori has to come home to a Literal Alpha female and me"

"Brett You're amazing! I'm guessing you're the best big Brother in the world" Mason said.


	41. Uniform

He was with a Bisexual friend. He could talk dirty. They could talk about Lacrosse Guys all night long.

"Brett, how **hot** did he look today?" Clay asked.

"You totally read my mind! But I'm really into Brett in his school uniform"

"What do you prefer, Brett Shirtless? Or Uniform?" Clay asked.

"Uniform!" Mason admitted.

Clay laughed and pushed another shot Mason's way. As Clay went to get the next round He saw Brett across the bar. He called out to him, but he ignored him. Which was weird, seeing as they were both from the same pack...


	42. SAS

He's lost Liam. He's lost everyone. He's hot and cold, shivering and sweating.

When he's found he's barely breathing. He stared up into soothing Blue eyes, then he passes out.

"The whole world is going through a natural disaster. This is the only safe place for you now"

The stranger introduces himself as Brett. He's staying with highly ranked officers. The lower ranked soliders are sleeping a few metres away from base camp. Brett nurses Mason back to health day by day until Mason is finally strong enough to ask for his own room...


	43. Telekinesis

"Shit call the Sheriff! He can get a Squad!" Mason yelled as he struggled to get out of the car. It was turned on it's side trapping Mason.

"Hang on!" Brett said. He climbed out of the car. Mason watched the hand movement.

Brett turned the car back on it's wheels, without touching the car.

"Brett...Telekinesis? **Intense**!" Mason asked getting out of the car.

"Just...don't tell anyone" Brett asked.

Mason walked over to him gently grabbing his hand. Brett's stomach churned.

"It's our little secret" Mason said as Liam walked up to them.


	44. Imagine that

"Gosh. That looks nasty" Mason said.

He got a cloth and started wiping Brett's wound. He didn't usually open the door when he was alone. But this Guy was injured...and hot.

"Thanks, you're **kind** " Brett said smiling. He sat on the bed, holding the cloth to his arm.

Mason coughed as Liam came through the window.

"Li could you use the door, you'll scare our visitor" He said smiling at Brett, who smiled forcefully back.

"Mason, what the hell are you talking about?" There's no-one here" Liam said staring at the empty bed.


	45. Puppy Fat

"You're wrapped up warm" Brett said picking at Mason's thick Jumper.

"I'm sweating it out. I'm losing weight ASAP"

"Why?" Brett asked in shock.

"Corey says I've got _Puppy fat_. I don't wanna go into detail, but he's right" Mason said opening a bottled water.

 **Great** Brett thought. Yet another reason to beat the crap out of Corey. But like always, he meditated in his head. If he punched Corey Mason would never forgive him.

"Your Body's fine"

"You just being nice. You haven't seen me naked"

"Not yet" Brett smirked.


	46. Horror Bargain

"You have to watch The Vanishing it's one of the best Zombie movies ever"

Brett groaned. He'd watched those films all week.

"Mason we're watching Action films with my pack tonight. Give me a break on the Zombie stuff. I've watched the vanish one, and it's over-rated. Aren't most Zombie films over the top" Brett asked.

"Brett when you say things like that I just seriously question how this relationship's gonna work"

Brett laughed. "Yeah right...Action Films it is" He said, he got out his phone as he gave Clay ideas.


	47. Clone

"Wouldn't it be fun to clone Brett? Then we could both have him" Mason told Clay.

"It's time to set up a dread Doctors appointment" Clay laughed.

"You're **so lucky** having Brett in your pack"

Mason was so jealous of Clay. He got to see Brett everyday. Mason was sure that if he ever was lucky enough to live with him, his mind would explode.

" Seeing him everyday...It can get boring after a while. The crush does wear off" Clay said.

Mason laughed. "Trust me if I saw Brett everyday the crush would only get worse"


	48. Tea Party stress

"Fresh Earl Grey Tea, Scones with Jam. Nine types of Biscuits, Coffee, we've got Coffee... should we get a Coffee Machine?" Mason asked.

Brett came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"It's fine, I've checked our larder. We have everything. But you've forgotten to do one thing"

"What?" Mason asked.

"Get changed, the Gym shirt looks amazing, but Satomi may object to the odour of sweat" Brett joked.

"Shit!" Mason said running to the shower and turning on the nozzle.

"We can postpone and we can go to bed instead?" Brett asked.


	49. Whittlemore

"I'm Beacon hill's star player. I'm Jackson"

He's Blonde hot, preppy, driven and dedicated to success. He obviously took care of himself. Mason was impressed the second he saw him.

"I've heard you're the resident Ghost-buster. Protecting My Lydia. Awesome" He said with a nod. He patted him on the shoulder.

Mason blushed he couldn't help it. He told himself to calm down. Jackson was so obviously straight. All the Girls thought so anyway.

He could never have enough Straight popular human friends. He invited Mason out for lunch. He happily accepted.


	50. Raeken

"Where's Scott?" Theo demanded.

"Even **if** I knew, fuck you" Mason snarls.

It's easy for Theo to corner Mason to the wall. Now,he's got him by the throat. Mason stays calm. If he freaks out he's toast.

"I asked you a **fucking** question"

Theo's hands tighten, Mason gargles painfully.

He watches the Chimera smirk before he's clawed and tossed to the floor.

One growl from Brett and Theo has disappeared into the dark.

Mason leans against the wall gasping. Brett cuddles him tightly.

"You're safe. Now just stay with me" Brett asks.


End file.
